In the Age of the Stars
by Kamzil118
Summary: Humanity is forced to leave Earth and into the stars before it makes allies with various alien species only to be threatened by two ancient enemies of the galaxy with only one purpose, to wipe out all life. However, humanity and their allies will be the ones to save it, to protect it, and to avenge it. No matter the cost.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Before anyone starts to get the Commissar Squads to BLAM me. I will tell all of you that this is an AU that makes up of this multi-crossover. Basically, Earth is somewhat of Ghosts and Black Ops 2 combined It 'follows' the ending of the final Extinction episode where humanity leaves the planet. The Eldar Empire just got screwed not too long ago and there is no Dark Gods, Daemons, Tyranids, Orks, Tau, and the Emperor of Mankind. However, the Immaterium is still there and their culture is changed (A small bit). I know the Mass Effect Universe is there, but it will show up later. As for the enemies, there will be no Cerberus. My reason is this, I REALLY, REALLY, hate those guys. I know that the group is supposed to have an influence in the Mass Effect Universe, but everyone will have bigger problems. Such as the Reapers and the guys that the Eldar don't get along with, the space zombie bots. (For those who don't know what I am talking about, ask a guy who knows 40K) I will also have the Fallen in this story, but they will be shown as good guys._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, Mass Effect, Dawn Of War, and Destiny**

Prologue

**Earth, Area 51**

The skies were filled with NASA aircraft with other aircraft from other major nations. However, most of them were constantly attacked by the Cryptids who had air superiority over all the skies. Combat aircraft jets began their attempt to evacuate Earth at the cost of their lives while anti-air defenses gunned down anything on their sensors. CLAWs, AGRs, and Dragonfire drones began to support various squads holding the entrance to one NASA building.

Three scorpions broke through the windows latched themselves onto the interiors of the entrance room where sentry guns and AGRs began to provide support for three SEAL teams and two Ghosts. Logan and Hesh rose up from the counter, providing suppressive fire upon the scorpions. When the scorpions fell from their grip the main door exploded while the AGRs confronted the scouts and the hunter Cryptids. "Keep firing, we need to get Doctor Cross on that ship!" Screamed Hesh, before a Scorpion fired from the outside of the doorway. Three SEALs were quickly killed when few of the hunters latched onto their torsos. Logan grabbed his Bulldog and began to unload mag after mag when the Cryptids charged another wave at them. However, phantoms were deployed on site due to their stubbornness. Another SEAL fell to the constant barrage of the scorpions firepower. "Shit! Everyone get to the second defense line." The special forces followed the orders and ran into the hallways as the sentry guns did their best to halt the advance. They sprinted so hard that the AGRs couldn't keep up with them; however, that gave them time to do whatever was necessary as the drones covered their rear.

When Hesh and Logan began to run towards the door that allowed themselves into the last few NASA aircraft, they found it locked. "Doctor Cross, open the door. It's locked." There was no answer, but that finally came when they heard the facility shake.

"Sorry to tell you boys this, but I don't have room to hold all of you guys. I only have room for three more guys." Then there was a pause. "Now it recently turned to two."

"Shit!" Swore Hesh. Then he heard a few of the SEALs react differently.

"No, I'm not going to die here." Stated one of them. "I am not going to let them take my fucking soul."

"Everyone shut up. We can figure this out."

"You heard her man, she said there is only room for two guys." Suddenly the facility shook once more while they heard the AGRs die out. "Shit they're here! It ain't going to be me. It ain't going to be me." Then the ceiling broke open as three Rhinos dropped in killing the SEALs on the spot. Logan and Hesh tried to help them, but it was in vain. Only one SEAL survived from the engagement while three Dragonfires began to distract them. The doors opened while the three quickly entered as they watched the rest of the group cry in pain. When it almost seemed safe, a Rhino got between the door and dragged the last SEAL with it's claws. His body was quickly cut in two when the doors had finally locked down.

"Logan, let's go." Logan stood there still, shocked by what he just saw. However, his brother slapped him, getting his mind back into reality. "Logan, we got to go." The Ghost gave him a nod while the two ran from one hallway to another, seeing the planet that they called home get destroyed piece by piece. As the two saw Doctor Cross waiting for them at the entrance into the aircraft, they began to sprint towards her. However, a Gargoyle attempted to attack her. Logan pulled out his P226 and fired away, forcing the beast to not bother her. When all seemed well. The bridge had exploded and Logan saw his brother drop onto the ledge holding on. "Shit." Hesh attempted to pull himself up, but he felt a sharp pain digging into his leg. Logan came to help him up. "Logan get to ship!" His brother grabbed onto his hand while another Cryptid jumped onto his back. Logan pulled out his gun and fired while he pulled him up. Doctor Cross was about to join the Ghost, but Hesh told her to back off. "Logan, get into the ship." His brother rejected his order while he was trying to reload his weapon. Then Hesh felt the weight of his body get stronger while Logan and he were slipping onto the edge. "Logan!" He was ignored. "Logan!" Logan's feet were about to reach the edge. "Logan!" His brother looked at him with his eyes, trying not to let go of his brother. "Don't worry Logan." Stated Hesh in a calm voice while trying to hide his pain. "I'll see you on the other side." Hesh saw his brother's eye drop a single tear onto his mask as Hesh decided to release himself from his brothers arm. Logan was about to reach for his brother, but Hesh decided to deal with his fate. Looking at him with his eyes, Logan saw his only brother die. Doctor Cross grabbed him and began to enter the ship.

When the doors closed, Logan held onto his seat while the ship flew into space. Doctor Cross sat across from hims and saw him holding his face with his hands. She noticed his eyes cry for grief while she felt empathy for him. When she saw the view of Earth from her side, she saw it resemble that of Hell. Earth was gone and it began to crumble into it's own destruction. Then she witnessed the Medusa device being activated, killing all the Cryptids in one go. At the same time, it was the last nail of Earth's coffin. The planet violently passed into a state of destruction as the NASA ship in orbit joined the rest of the ships that were connected to a large space station... that would now become humanity's home. Ships of the Federation, Russia, the EU, the US, and the SDC began to dock into it's doors. "Looks like humanity is going to have to get used to living on ships." She commented as she passed through a hall full of Federation troopers getting their civilians on board.

**Eleven-Thousands of Years after the Fall of the Eldar Empire**

The Craftworld of Ulthwe floated in space, in hope that it's people would find it's place among the stars. However, that would take generations for such thing to happen and for Farseer Taldeer. She used this hope of hers to help believe that there is a reason for the Eldar in the galaxy. She sat in her room, meditating on her bed, like all seers. She began to look into the future for anything that could threaten the Eldar or become useful to her people.

Suddenly she sensed the future showing a race of aliens similar to her people, but much more primitive. Yet, they were able to deal with the situation as if they have been through it before. Then she saw a planet full of life as these primitives lived on it for a long time in their standards. Then she quickly saw it change into a landscape of destruction, seeing creatures kill on sight while people fled for their lives. Taldeer began to see one of them wear a mask resembling a skull. It reminded her of the Dark Reapers since he wore a dark clothiing while he had a helmet as his eyes revealed a sense of life behind a mask of death. This warrior began to confront these creatures followed by more warriors similar to them. Her vision showed her the sky, seeing ships of all sorts escaping their planet. A voice could be heard. "To the last man."

Taldeer opened her eyes before she began to understand what her vision meant. When she was about to leave her room, she received a quick vision of the primitives going onto a red planet. Then her vision disappeared. "What does this mean?" She asked herself.

_Author's Note: It's not much, but I was happy to get this beginning part up and running since I got a few more stories flying in. I was hesitant about posting them, but I decided to say 'fuck it' like I did with Hammer Effect. If you guys can, please review for this story. (When I meant review, I'm talking about the kind where criticism isn't coming from a person who is trying to say kill this story)_


	2. Chapter 1: Not the Only Ones

_Author's Note: **Edboy4926**, I know you are disappointed that it's not Advanced warfare. I happen to have a reason why. I was thinking about having humanity slowly get into that era of technology._

Not the Only Ones

**Fifteen Years Later, Mars**

What used to be military stations that provided support towards the surface of the Earth, had been converted into ships that housed what was left of the human race. The percentage of humanity that lived on these ships were about less than 1%. Lacking the resources and technology for ships, the remaining scientists began to find numerous methods of travel. As for the food, there was always solar energy. With that source of energy, food supply should last for a 'few' months without any complaints. However, all personnel were worried that they might go crazy from the insides of the ship.

Another shuttle flew towards the surface of the planet, hoping to find any resources. When it finally landed, platoon sized groups of soldiers, scientists, and miners began to scan the area through the HUD of the space suits. "This is Uniform 2-6, LZ is secure. Eagle Eye, what are we looking for?" Stated Major Walker.

"This is Eagle Eye, orbital scanners show that there is an anomaly three mikes out."

"Direction?"

"Location will be marked on your display. Eagle Eye out." Soon the major escorted the miners and the scientists to the location as his fireteams scanned their sectors as if there was something out in the sands of Mars. One of the scientists had his detection equipment out, pinging under the surface of the planet. He pinged the device once more only to find himself above the spot.

"Halt." Everyone stopped. "We're on top of the anomaly. Miners, get your equipment out." Soon the miners began to pull out their drills while they were getting used to the gravity. Time began to take it's toll on the astronauts. They were bored and Logan clearly knew that. Because of the fact that humanity had spent so much time on survival, the time for entertainment was nonexistent. Although it quickened the process of construction and exploration, stress was making it harder for people to relax. What made it worse was the fact that the moon was a home to another alien race.

Logan remembered how people thought the moon could be used as a crutch, but when he and a small detachment of scientists had landed on the planet they were attacked immediately. After the small skirmishes on the moon, the UN Council had written that planet as a hostile environment. Logan remembered how they would come in droves to overrun their positions. These creatures that resembled that of the undead would try to claw their way into the flesh of the soldiers. Luckily, the ground forces were called back only to see the moon be bombarded by the former LOKI stations. In the aftermath, the moon gained man-made craters. "Sir?" Logan snapped his mind back to reality.

"Yes sergeant." The sergeant who came up to him had his face covered by dark filter.

"We found something."

"Show me." The sergeant lead him to the site only to find himself inside of a hall of some sort while scientists and miners looked around with their flashlights. "Anybody recording this?" He asked.

"Yes sir, one of the scientists are documenting the anomaly."

"Show Eagle Eye the live footage."

"Understood."

"Eagle Eye, you receiving this?" He asked on the channel.

"We're getting this live. Good work Uniform 2-6, return to the fleet. We'll take care of this."

"Understood."

**The Fleet "Noah's Ark"**

When Logan had finally left the changing rooms, he entered the hall that lead towards the research wing. The place where all the surviving scientists had done their research. One of the scientists recognized him. "Major Walker, are you looking for Dr. Cross?"

"Yeah, I got something to report to her." The scientist began to lead him into the observation room before he left. The Ghost began to look through the window to see Dr. Cross in the control room. Then he saw the infamous Nazi scientist, Dr. Edward Richtofen duelwielding two magnums. He began to yell for the doctor's name.

"Samantha! Proceed the teleporter." He saw the doctor power the machine on. Logan remembered that the mad scientist came into the fleet with this teleportation device. The teleporter began to power up and suddenly there were six figures in the machine. When the doors opened, he saw people walk out only to show that they were dead. From what Edward told the officials, the machine he was using could travel through time and possibly space. However, he noted that there would always be undead in that place or time. The undead began to charge at him, but he raised his revolvers and fired for the head. The heads exploded in the most gory way, but for some odd reason Edward found excitement in killing them. "Oh, look. More pretties to test on." He stated in a high pitch voice.

"Is that all?" Asked Dr. Cross.

"Ya, that will do. Thank you for assisting me in my work."

"No problem doc, I'm glad to help." Dr. Cross noticed Logan through the window and she quickly hung the lab coat before she began to exit the room. She wore a gray sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was tied behind her head. Then she confronted him. "So, did you find anything? Anything alien or just more space rocks?"

"I personally led a team to find some sort of building buried beneath Mars. Nothing attacked us when we entered. I thought it would be good to tell you about it." Stated Samantha.

"I have the time to do hear about it... over dinner." She displayed an evil grin.

"You do realize that it's going to take five hours."

"Well we do have the time to spare." Logan began to smile at her.

"Take your time."

"I will." She said before she kissed him.

**The Council**

The meeting room was composed of councilors who had been chosen by their respective governments to speak to one another in hope that they may get rid of their differences since they were all in the same situation. A councilor of the Federation began to speak up. "Reports suggest from the science wing that there are possible planets that humanity can settle upon. However, we need a form of FTL to get us there." Then a councilor from the Russian Federation spoke.

"With all due respect, Councilor Hernandez. NASA and all the other space agencies have reported that there are few planets capable of containing life." The SDC councilor spoke.

"Councilor Andrevitch, I must agree with Hernandez about the subject. We need a planet to live on. Although our solar energy is supplying us food, there is so much it can do. Without a sustainable planet full of life. Our food supplies are going to dwindle down by the end of the year." The EU councilor, who was a former parliament member of Germany spoke.

"We have researchers trying to find a way to establish a working FTL, but it is time consuming. Our scientists can't find an answer to this problem do to the lack of resources." The U.S. councilor, Alex Polanski, refused to even speak since it would lead into a blaming game and she hated to go through that fiasco that one time last week. What painful day it was indeed. Another game of politics and she may just shoot herself, but everyone was relying on the remaining leaders of the UN council to help pave a way to escape survival, but into a future where they didn't have to wait for the next meal. Suddenly, a group of council agents stormed into the room.

"Councilors, we have received reports from the space agencies that there is a UFO coming our way." Stated an FSB agent.

"And it's huge." Commented the CIA agent. Councilor Jian of the SDC began to take initiative.

"Alert everyone on Mars, secure the hallways and prepare pilots for evasive maneuvers." Soon, people were alerted to go into their homes and wait out the situation while the military personnel equipped their gear since it could possibly be a ship.

The "Noah's Ark" quickly moved out of the trajectory of the UFO while analysts and officers began to prepare for the situation to come. The council received visual footage of the UFO through a TV screen that was hardly used for anything other than viewing situations on the planets such as the moon... or the last hours of Earth. Everyone watched the screen without taking a glance at their surroundings.

What they saw was a giant object, but shaped in a way that resembled... a ship. They didn't know what to expect, if that was the case. The council could expect an enemy that they faced on the moon and on Earth, but this time they would have naval power. Due to the lack of FTL, the only kind of ship that was available was the shuttles used to transport personnel onto planets. Now they were at the mercy of this ship that was coming this way. If they were lucky it might not have noticed them.

**Craftworld Ulthwe**

A guardian ran up to Farseer Taldeer. "Farseer, there is a station of some kind. It's near the craftworld." He reported. Taldeer was quickly lead towards the observation room, where she and the Seer Council could get a visual on the unknown station.

"How long has this station been out there?" She asked one of the seers.

"It has appeared less than an hour ago." Stated one seer. "What makes me wonder more is what is on the inside of that station?"

"You are curious?"

"Yes, it is a primitive station. However, I feel as if it is related to the history of our race."

"Where are we exactly?" The seer began to observe the planets that were around along with the star that was there.

"We are in a system that was affected by one weapon when it was fired." She quickly paused for a moment. "Oddly enough, where is that planet?"

"Why is that important?"

"It should have been there."

"What importance does that have to do with us?"

"There was a race of primitives who happen to live there when life had returned. We thought about living on such planet, but it's inhabitants had resorted to destroy themselves with weapons of war." The seer looked at the station to see shuttles enter it's docks. Then it slowly began to leave. "It's leaving." Taldeer saw it as well. "It's as if they were caught. Do you have any commands for us, farseer?"

"Yes, I wish to board it. It may something of value to the craftworld." Stated Taldeer.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice?"

"I have been sensing that there was a station like this. They might know what has happened to the planet you spoke of."

"I understand." The craftworld began to deploy transports towards the moving station at fast speeds.

"**Noah's Ark"**

"All personnel, prepare for boarders. This is not a drill." Logan arrived in the armory to grab a Remington R5, only to follow men towards the compression chambers. He looked outside of the station to see a single shuttle enter the compression chamber. He returned his attention back towards the door itself. He could hear some sort of tool cut through the doors. The defenses happen to be drones made up of AGRs and Dragonfires while sentry turrets from the ceilings locked down the hallway. When the doors opened up, smoke filled the hallways. Then he saw figures come forward onto his position. When the smoke cleared, he saw the menacing look of an alien followed by the graceful curves of her armor. What made it a her happen to be... the ass and the breasts. 'What the hell?' Logan asked in his mind. Then the being waved it's hand like the Jedi in the Star Wars films.

"Can you understand me?" Stated the female. The soldiers quickly took glances at one another in surprise before returning her attention towards the alien. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you attempt to harm me. Mercy shall not be given, speak up." Everyone still aimed their weapons at her. "It seems I am surrounded by fools." She was about to raise her hand as if to unleash a spell, but Logan lowered his rifle. He began to gesture to the others to do the same.

"Who are you?" Asked Logan.

"I would like to know why there is a missing planet in this system?" Logan began to think about what she was referring to. Then he realized it, she was talking about Earth. He forgot that the planet had been destroyed by the Medusa.

"What is it to you?" She glared her 'eyes' at the major.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked, what is it to you?"

"Nothing of importance. The planet I speak of was tested by a weapon at some point. My kind are just passing through nothing more."

"You used a weapon on that planet?"

"What is it to you?" Logan was surprised to see that his question was turned against him.

"Did it kill anything?"

"Yes, the seer council on my craftworld have told me that the animals that were used for testing were hostile creatures living in jungles." One of the U.S. Marines spoke to a friend next to him.

"Shit, is she talking about the damn dinosaurs?"

"You may think that you can hide those whispers, but I can hear you." The Marine was surprised by her statement. "Is that what you call those creatures?" Silence came over the men. Soon more strangers came forth and the men began to raise their weapons.

"I don't who you are, but what the hell are doing here?"

"Do not talk to the Farseer in that tone, mon-keigh." Stated a stranger, wearing a cloak of some sort.

"Ranger, I will do the talking." Stated this Farseer. She waved her hand again. For Logan, he felt very creepy. Then she spoke once more. "If you have any leaders, please let me speak with them. I need to know if you have any information about the missing planet."

"You mean Earth." Stated Logan. The woman seemed surprised as if he revealed information on accident. Logan didn't know what he did, but he knew there was some sort of reaction.

"How do you know the name of that planet?"

"You're looking at it's survivors." Suddenly doors opened in one of the hallways as more soldiers reinforced the area.

"What the hell is going on?" One of them demanded.

"We got aliens asking what happened on Earth."

"Did you fucking tell them?"

"Yes." The soldier who was talking to him looked to see the aliens at the door.

"Holy shit, who are these people?"

"What happened to this Earth of yours?"

"You're asking the wrong person if you want to know the whole story." The woman understood.

"If you are the survivors then you must lower your weapons. I come in peace." Few of the men chuckled at the last words. "What is so funny?"

"It's an inside joke." Then he turned to one of his men. "Inform the council. We got an alien race that wants to know something about Earth.

**The Council Chambers**

The council began to sit in a room that surrounded the space in the middle, it held many chairs. However, the irony was that there were plenty of empty chairs. Most of them were reserved for the council. The leaders began to present themselves as Ghosts and soldiers from other branches or countries scanned the room for any escape route if the council was attacked. Doors opened as the council saw this armored woman with her retinue. "Greetings, I am Farseer Taldeer. I come from the craftworld, Ulthwe. The ship is outside of this station of yours." They all greeted her one at a time. "I have come here to know what had happened to the planet your race had once lived on?"

"It's a complicated matter." Stated Councilor Jian.

"Do tell, I have all the years in my life." Councilor Alex spoke.

"It started in Colorado. When the U.S. was under attacked by the Federation. Before we even knew, we had woken up something that slept deep beneath the Earth's crust. We sent teams to find out what had happened there. The first team was reported missing before we decided to send in our second team." She slowly paused for a moment. "We found an enemy humanity had never expected."

"What was it?"

"We didn't know what to call them. Then one of the analysts decided to name them Cryptids."

"Why did you choose that name?"

"Later on, the team exterminated them."

"How were they a threat?"

"It was only a portion of the Cryptid forces. Later on, we found a research lab dedicated towards the Cryptids. Because of the increasing threat, we developed anti-Cryptid weaponry. In the interest of time, the Cryptids leaders woke up. We called them Ancestors. They had abilities we did not expect, but that was not forced us away from Earth. The U.S. and the rest of the major nations created an operation called Exodus, we expected a doomsday if the threat got any bigger. One of our scientists at the time happen to be influenced by the Ancestors to a point where she has some of their abilities. The fighting against the Cryptids increased to a point, where they decided to attack us with everything. The threat was so large, Exodus had been commenced. We did our best to get people out of the planet, but when the last shuttle came. Earth was overrun."

"What happened to the planet? Surely your race would still be on it."

"There was a weapon that was created as a last resort. We called it the Medusa. The weapon was so powerful that it could kill all the Cryptids in one go."

"Yet there was a cost with the weapon."

"Yes ma'am, the reason why it was a last resort was that... it would also destroy Earth as well." Then Councilor Polanski looked down towards the floor. "Less than one percent of us escaped it's destruction. We turned our military stations into mobile ones since there was no use to orbit Earth. After we destroyed the Cryptids, we began to find resources on whatever planets that were available to us. We thought about the moon, but we found out there was hostile alien life that we had awoken."

"What do you know about them? What did they look like?"

"The looked like the living dead. We tried to fight them, but we didn't have the resources at the time. We left our moon and got past our asteroid belt to use Mars for our resources."

"How long ago did this happen?" Asked Taldeer.

"Twenty years ago."

'Twenty years ago? They are nothing, but a primitive race that had just reached the stars.' Thought Taldeer. Then she took into consideration. 'Yet, they reached the stars out of desperation. Just like... us.' A thought that never occur to her mind. "It seems that our race was not the only one that is trying to survive in the universe." She stated, surprising all of the councilors.

"Excuse me, but please elaborate?"

"My race had a similar situation, but we were forced into the stars just like your kind. However, yours is recent."

"When did this happen?" Asked Councilor Andrevitch.

"Eleven-thousands of years ago." The councilor swore in Russian. "Surprised?"

"You have no idea."

"That was in a time of my great-great grandfather."

**The Assembly**

The assembly was an area that stood outside of the council chambers. It was heavily guarded by drones, sentry turrets, and the best of the humanity's military. The Ghosts confronted the aliens, who waited outside as their leader spoke with the council. The farseer didn't just bring her aide, she also brought the Dark Reapers, Dire Avengers, and Howling Banshees. While the aliens spoke to one another in their language, the Ghosts stood with a silence that earned the respect of few of the Dark Reapers. Few of the exarchs, examined their dark uniforms while they began to wonder why they would have a skull painted on their masks. One of the Banshees spoke to her friend in Eldar tongue. "Kaetela, what do you think about them?"

"I don't know, Lilya. They seem too strict to be regular warriors. For a bunch of primitives, they know how to handle themselves in front of our race."

"Look at the eyes. They keep it open for themselves to see. Doesn't that remind you of our warmasks."

"Yes, it does." Then they heard a voice from one of the Ghosts when one came into the room.

"Ghost Commander on deck!" Yelled one of the sergeants as the Ghosts saluted in silence. This commander stood in front of the men before ordering them to stand down. His back was faced towards the Eldar as he observed the men. He turned around to see the masks of the aliens. His feet stood apart in shoulder length while his hands were around his back.

"He must be special if he is able to grab the attention of the rest of his kind." Stated Lilya.

"I know, but why would they call themselves Ghosts?" Questioned Kaetela.

"If there is a chance you may ask one of them."

**The Council Chambers**

"So, what happens now? Are you an enemy or a friend?" Asked Councilor Jian.

"If I came here with ill-will, your warriors would have fallen at the entrance." Stated Farseer Taldeer. "However, I believe you have gained an ally through this talk of ours."

"An ally?"

"Yes, my race happens to have a similar situation."

"Excuse me, but why should we trust you?"

"Both of our races happen to be in the same situation. It would be very helpful to both of our races if we cooperate to ensure our survival." The councilors looked at each other, speechless of the fact that they were receiving help.

"We will decide that for ourselves, would you please leave the chambers so we can discuss the issue."

"I understand."

. . .

After the Eldar leader left the room, the council began to make their votes about working with the aliens to ensure humanity's survival. Unbeknownst to each other, they all chose to work with the Eldar. Relations with the Eldar was quickly established, but Farseer Taldeer had received some flak from the Seer Council about working with the primitives. However, it quickly died down over the years as contact with the Humans and the Eldar increased.

**2045** - Humanity and the Eldar form both their councils together.

**2047** - Dr. Edward Richtofen develops cryo-chambers to decrease the aging of humans in space. He also develops electrical weapons based off of the 115 element. Although it was unnecessary, he grabs the attention of the Eldar, who wish to know more about human technology.

**2051** – Military simulations are created to assist new recruits into training programs while Dr. Richtofen's criminal record against humanity has been erased due to his ideas.

**2054** – A new race has been found, they refer to themselves as the Fallen. Four-armed, but bipedal aliens who specialize in savaging since they are a nomadic race. 'Skirmishes' have been sighted on a planet that was attempted to be colonized. After a week of fighting, the Fallen and the two races established negotiations to cease the unnecessary fighting. The two sides exchanged history, starting with the Fallen. The stated that they were slaves to a race that used them for their 'great' works, who chose a dark path that would change their entire race forever, leading to their name. When they learned about the history of the Eldar, they were impressed to meet such a long-living race. As for the humans, when they learned about the Cryptids, the scribes of every House had learned about the descriptions of the Cryptids. It all lead to one point that surprised both parties. The Fallen had once been slaves of the Cryptids. After they learned that their enemy had attempted to rise once again, the Council informed them that they were killed when humanity had left their planet at the cost of their homeworld. They were quickly welcomed into Fallen space.

**2058** – The Fallen joined the Council after allowing humanity and the Eldar to colonize empty planets. They also offer some of their technology in good faith to the humans. Although Dr. Richtofen was interested in their technology, he wished that humanity to be open to other technologies.

**2064** – The military structure is reorganized for all forces while open to all races. The Ghosts on the other hand, are labeled special forces or elite infantry. Mechanized units are created while humanity creates the first drone fleet. Tanks are fitted with spider tracks, based on the design of the Devil Walkers. The Eldar offer their shuriken weapons and the humans developed most of their weaponry around it's rounds.

**2085** – Major Walker, one of the last few survivors who once lived on Earth passes away in his sleep. No great ceremony was dedicated in his honor, but those who knew him gathered at his funeral. The Ghosts; however, honor him with their silent masks of death.

**2097** – Dr. Richtofan uses his teleporter to travel into the future, hoping to give humanity more ideas before his time reaches him. He uses untested weaponry on the 'zombies' that appear from the machine. At the same time, he creates the exo-suit. An exoskeleton that enhances the body in combat, all races accept this new idea since it has practical application.

**2111** – Laser weaponry is developed; however, it will require decades to get the weapon into the hands of military.

**2123** – Humanity expands it's colonization of other worlds by creating stations that have military defenses, weapons, and resources for civilians when the planet is under colonization. At the same time, warship designs are proposed by the Council.

**2131** – Humanity has developed five drone fleets while creating cruisers, battleships, and carriers for space warfare. An old text called 'The Art of War" was rediscovered by scientists who found it in an old case and it's wisdom has been implemented into the military.

**2136** – Social policies have lead into the integration of the Human, Eldar, and Fallen societies. Racial supremacy is looked down upon since the three species have been prospering through these times.

**2139** – The first laser weaponry is called the EM-1. Naval ships are equipped with warp drives. (Okay, I really didn't care about FTL travel at this point. Sorry for my lazyness.) Due to humanity's increase in industry, the Eldar provide the designs while the Fallen scavenge resources to gain new equipment to replace their outdated tech. Humanity has utilized weapons of the Eldar and the Fallen which surprises both races. However, they continue to use the old high caliber rounds in the field to have a variety of weaponry in their arsenal if they face any future enemies similar to the Cryptids or worse. Nuclear weapons have been reinstated. All stations are armed with them in case the stations are to be scuttled depending on the reasons. Instead of being called the council of the species, this coalition of three races have named themselves the Confederacy of Species.

**2148** – A discovery of a machine is encased inside a planet of ice. It is said that it would take time to fully bring the machine out as a whole.

**2153** – New versions of the exo-suits have been given to military. At the same time, a new laser weapon was developed. Unlike the EM-1, this one is an assault rifle variant with a ID lock system that will not fire unless it is the designated person. A.S.T.s have been developed, but older prototypes have failed in having an armored suit capable of handling intense firepower while dishing out damage like the juggernauts of old. Tank designers have created two tanks, the Titan and the T-740 hover tank. The difference between the two is that, the Titan is capable of hulling down in a position that protects the vehicle while locking down areas while the hover tank allows tank drivers to pass over obstacles that prevent tread tanks from entering. MD turrets are infantry fighting vehicles, controlled by an AI. This vehicle act as a support unit in two roles. By being a mobile senor, or jamming enemy signals. Due to the fact that space flight will be forever in the life of humanity, Marines and warriors of the other two races have to go through training exercises that deploy from low orbit vessels into the planet's surface. A new military group has been formed when there was no room for criminals on the stations. They are called the Havoc squads. They are irregular soldiers who are armed with only a knife, but with armor that can handle as much firepower while it is light enough to run in it. These squads are made up of Maniac Juggernauts who have kill switches from 'parole' officers who would activate the switches in case they go rogue or worse.

**2157** – The War of Relay 214.

_Author's Note: Holy shit, I was doing this chapter bit by bit. For those that have been waiting for me to update one of my stories, well. I have been busy by this. Now for things I want to point out. I made the Eldar seem a bit tolerant to 'primitive' species since this is an AU. As for Dr. Richtofen, I decided to have him around cause he is quite the mad scientist and the galaxy could use one of those. For the first contact with the Eldar, I have a feeling a screwed that up a 'bit.' Do not worry. It's an AU. Before anybody starts wondering about those ruins on Mars, I'll explain in a later chapter. I just wanted to get this out of the way so I could get into the conflict. If you can, please follow and review. (In a good way) As for the characters, I will not fall into that same old timeline that has the Commander Shepard. To me, I see it overused by too many people and it doesn't give any variety to the story other than the fact that they have the same person, but with different equipment. For those who read my stories, I'll try to update as much as I can._


	3. Chapter 2: Nature of War

Nature of War

**Relay 314**

A Turian was at his station, keeping an eye on one of the dormant relays. Suddenly he had data that something or someone had decided to activate the relay back into life. He was skeptical about the relay being activated, but the data proved him wrong. "Someone get me the captain! We have an unauthorized activation of a relay!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Dresden<strong>

A German scientist was delighted by the fact that he had this unknown machine powering up, but what surprised him was that there were unusual energy signatures coming from it. He checked his data and found that there was a change in energy levels. Then one of the captain informed him that ships were appearing from the machine. "Scheiße! Get the vessel back to the Volga, we need to warn them."

* * *

><p><strong>The Eight Fleet<strong>

General Desolas Arterius lead the fleet through the relay while he made a speech. "Turians, as the military arm of the Citadel Council we shall uphold the law. Whatever this species is, we shall give them the feeling of the law breaking their backs." He paused for a moment. "We shall ensure that this does not end up like another Rachni war." Soon he heard his crew clap for his speech before he returned to his station. "Ensign, give me a report." The ensign quickly came to him.

"Sir, we have reports that there is a small vessel heading towards a station near a planet."

"That must be their homeworld." He began to think for a moment. "The Hierarchy could use another client race at it's side." He said to himself. "Someone give me a visual!" The display of this species had been shown from the front side of the ship. He saw a station of some sort orbiting the planet. However, it was twice the size of his ships.

"Sir, the shuttle has reached the station. What is our orders?"

"Board that station! We must gain control over them."

"Understood sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The Volga<strong>

The station was owned by the former Russian Federation. This was one of the first few stations produced by the Confederacy. However, it started out small. This did allow the Russians to choose any additions for this station since it was going to be their new home. When the control teams heard the distress signal from the Dresden science vessel, all forces were put on alert.

A Russian customs officer heard the distress signal from the fleeing vessel. "This is the Dresden." Stated the scientist in a heavy German accent. "We are being hunted down by an unknown race! I say again, we are under attack! Alert everyone!" The officer quickly told the men under his command to get the vessel into the docking chambers before he went to the head of the station's 'militia.' He quickly went for the captain.

"Sir, we have possible alien contact coming our way." Stated the customs officer.

"Is it hostile?" Asked the Captain.

"A science vessel was said to be hunted down by them."

"Are they Fallen?"

"I doubt it. The Fallen wouldn't betray us like this." Then a OSI (Office of Strategic Intelligence) agent came to them.

"Captain, perform evacuation procedures for civilians. Those ships are not of any Fallen designs."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been with the Fallen long enough to know."

"Why evacuate the station?"

"To prevent any collateral damage."

"I understand." A private walked up to him.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"Evacuate the station! Send a distress signal to the rest of the Confederacy, they need to know that we are under attack."

"Sir, the city-settlement hasn't been completed yet."

"Are the defenses and civilian bunkers fully built?" The soldier nodded in confirmation. "Then get the civilians in those bunkers." The customs officer was hearing reports from his earpiece.

"Captain! The hostiles are already here! Small vessels have been detected. Possible boarders."

"If they want this station, we shall make sure that they bleed for it. Get the civilians into the deployment pods. Inform all settlement forces for attacks. Tell them to hold out as long as they can."

"Yes, Captain!" The captain of the militia walked into the command room to observe the video footage of the new aliens as the communications officer had made the distress signal. Civilians were quickly placed into the drop pods while military personnel assisted them in deployment. As for those who would fight on the station, they would hold the key points with their lives while they had drones, sentry guns, and A.G.R.s to help in the defense.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eight Fleet<strong>

"General, the station has deployed pods onto the planet's surface." Stated the ensign.

"Divert the mechanized divisions onto the planet. They will not escape Citadel justice."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The Station Docking Chambers<strong>

The doors exploded as Turian Marines charged into the hallways of the station. They quickly secured the main entrances while they cautiously cleared rooms one-by-one. A Turian turned around a corner only to have his foot step onto a tripwire that activated an explosion while killing or harming those beside him. "By the spirits." Stated one of the Marines. "When can we start shooting?" Demanded one of the marines.

"Don't worry soldier, we will." Teams began to enter into the hallways, but when it came to a one-way hallway. A ceiling tile popped out as a sentry turret fired and squadron dragonfire drones assisted it. "Damn it, they have drones." Forced into cover, they began to pick off one of drones one-by-one; however, the sentry turret's guns had locked down the area. Leaving no space for the Turians to press forward or fallback. Another team had entered into what seemed like a set public stores of some sort. When a Turian had decided to search them for any possible threats, the stores exploded just before a squadron of drones began to attack. At the same time, this would be the first that their enemy would reveal themselves. Turians began to look for cover as they met fierce resistance from figures wearing dark colors of armor while using bullets. Although the Turians had superior technology, the amount of drones and the hit-and-run tactics of their unknown enemy had forced them to call in reinforcements.

The Turians had resorted to using everything in their arsenal to clear the defenses, but as the figures fell the unknown species had intensified their defense. As if they were trying to hold out as much as possible. The drones had slowly died from the intense firefights, but the aliens still remained. In one atrium that the Turians had entered, they were surrounded by some sort of garden that turned into a killzone for their men. These aliens fought them in places that the Turian military wouldn't even dare to hold them in.

A squad of Turians had entered another atrium of a garden, but the lights in the room had quickly shut down. Unknown to the marines, they would face something out of a nightmare. It was silent, they all scanned the area for any hostiles or surprises that would dare come out and surprise them. One of the Turians saw a shadow pass through a doorway with dim lights just before he fired a burst at it. "Private, why did you just fire at nothing?" Demanded the sergeant of the group.

"Sir, I saw something."

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, but we are being watched."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are just seeing things." Suddenly a grenade of some sort landed between the squad. They jumped away for maximum protection, but instead of shrapnel, they received a bang into their ears. The private recovered his rifle, but he saw shadows come towards his men at fast speeds. They didn't seem like they were armed as they came to those who were affected by this grenade. The strangers came over his squad as he fired at the targets of opportunity. However, he switched targets in a attempt to scare them off and save his team members. Then they began to stab into the throats of his comrades. He quickly fired on those in rage, but they shrugged the mass effect slugs as if it was nothing before retreating into the vegetation. When they left, he looked to see the vital signs of his men while he was cautious of his surroundings. He found their throats cut open in the most brutal fashion. He felt a presence behind him and when he turned to see what it was, he saw a figure breathing hard in his armored suit with a knife in his hand. The private was in terror. He fell back while aiming his rifle at the alien, but his hesitation to fire was a mistake he would make. The stranger jumped forward onto his body, and quickly made short work of his throat.

. . .

The Turians fought their way from hallway-to-hallway, but when they tried to have a chance to capture one of the aliens. The teams would be baited into deathtraps were the enemy would strap grenades onto their chests while bringing teams down to half their sizes or less. This tactic of their enemy was effective, but it was also had a psychological effect. Turian Marines were in constant fear of being attack from the least expected moments which caused them to ramp up their attacks. However, every time their attacks had increased, the enemy deployed weapons of intense firepower. There was time that they had entered a mess hall of some sort, but what attacked them was an armored being equipped with machine guns and rockets of various sizes. It took three platoons to bring dish out damage onto the enemy that was using it. Because of it's sheer armor, they were forced to retreat with the rest of units to reinforce attacks elsewhere. The enemy using the suit began to delay the reinforcements by all out attacks without mercy. Grenade launchers and rockets were the only counters that would kill it. When the damage could be seen on the suit, they also saw that they were exhausting their ordnance just to kill one target. Finally, they killed the target, who laid himself onto a wall. Dying to his last moment as they Turians came in for the kill. As they thought the target was dead, he rose once more to crush a skull of an officer who was ordering his men to continue on. They all fired upon the machine of death just as the alien was content with it's final kill. The Turians began to observe the armor to see an Asari-like alien staring into their souls. They attempted to get the suit back to the main ships, but a the suit exploded into large pieces of shrapnel that killed anyone in the vicinity.

* * *

><p><strong>The Command Room<strong>

The Captain could hear the fighting on the outside of the room. He looked at the video footage of the fighting in the station and saw his men take as many enemies they could with them. He saw the creatures for the first time and realized that this has been a long time since humanity had faced an alien as an enemy. Seeing how the aliens had operated he knew that he had to do a few things before they took the station, he forwarded the footage to one of the Confederate council members himself while he had a gun placed on his desk. The fighting had intensified to a point where the captain hear the fighting outside the room. He found the self-destruct button under his desk while he readied his handgun towards the door. Then the doors exploded while he hid behind his desk, firing blindly into the enemy. Knowing that he was going to die soon, he activated the button without regrets. He spoke in his own language to keep himself at peace. "May the Confederacy survive once more."

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Fleet<strong>

"General! High radiation levels have increased at the station!"

"What!" Demanded the general. "Put it on visuals." What General Desolas saw was a bright explosion that killed the entire group that was supposed to secure the station. "Damn these aliens. They are using nuclear weapons on our men." Then he resorted to a plan that had to do with the ground forces. "Ensign, prepare orbital bombardment onto that station."

"Yes sir."

"What is the status of the mechanized divisions?"

"They are three miles away from the settlement."

"Good, inform the battalion commander to move in. We shall teach this race Turian might."

* * *

><p><strong>New Russia<strong>

The city was in full lock-down. The streets were quiet as bombs from the sky attacked the defenses of the city. The civilians were secured in the bunkers while the Titan tanks had hulled themselves down in craters as the MDs scanned the sky. Buildings became positions for snipers and infantry armed with rockets and heavy weapon teams. When the bombardment stopped, soldiers and Marines began to head towards their positions. They were ready to fight. They watched shuttles enter the airspace just as planned, as the alien tanks entered the streets. The first shuttle had deployed a team of aliens onto a large square while more followed.

When it seemed like the first shuttle was out of range, a set of missiles smashed into it's hull before it fell into the square. A Russian stood at one of the windows with the Stinger in his hands. "That's for the Volga." He said to himself.

The alien tanks began to enter one part of a street only to have the leading tank take a shell from the other side. "This is the 57th Armored Guards Division. We have sighted enemy armor presence on the east side of the city-settlement."

"Thanks for the report. Just hold that square, if we lose it, we lose the lines to hold the city."

"Understood." Stated the tank commander just before it grabbed another kill. The alien infantry and tanks began to push forward, but there were six Titans that kept themselves in turtle positions. Another shot from a nearby Titan had taken out another of the alien tanks as they pushed forward. When it seemed like the infantry had clustered themselves together, the Titans had fired their rocket pods in hope to dish out enough damage. The aliens began to call in what seemed to be their gunships, but the MDs began to open fire from nearby positions or the Stinger teams that were in buildings near the square. The gunships were quickly taken out as Titans began to ensure that they protected the teams helping to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>Craftworld of Ulthwe<strong>

Farseer Taldeer was meditation like all farseers, but she sensed that there was danger towards the Confederacy and that she was obliged to inform the rest of the council that there is a possible threat to all three of their species. She remembered a human station named after a place back on Earth. Something that had started with the letter v. A seer council member came to see her. "Farseer, I sensed that something disturbed you." She turned her attention towards him.

"Yes, I must inform the council. Someone is threatening the Confederacy."

"I will get the shuttle ready."

* * *

><p><strong>The Noah's Ark<strong>

The council began to begin their session about the technology, but the doors opened as Farseer Taldeer entered the room. The Fallen folded their arms as they watched the boring stuff happen, but this was an exception. The Eldar leader must have had a reason to do this. "Members of the Confederate Council, I bring terrible news regarding to the safety of our species." One of the council members began to ask as the Fallen watched the events unfold while their scribes wrote down everything. "A station has been destroyed."

"How do you know this?" Demanded one of the council members.

"I sensed souls fighting desperately in hope that they might receive help from us." Although the council knew that she could see the future, it was always undecided what to do about the future. However, the thought about the threat rising for the Confederacy had gained their attention. The Confederacy hasn't been to war against an alien race ever since the contact with the Fallen, Hive, and the Cabal, but that didn't even count as a war. More of a misunderstanding. "I saw a station. I do not know what it was, but it started with v." One of the council members realized what that station was.

"You mean the Volga." Taldeer's eyes had widen since she was able to remember.

"Yes, the station is under attack."

"When did this happen?"

"I do not know. The vision is recent." Then three OSI agents entered the room.

"Councilors, we have received a distress signal coming from the Volga. They said that they have engaged in combat against an unknown enemy race." This shocked the council. The so-called peace that they once prospered in had been shattered by the attack of a station that was just hoping to settle on a new land where the signs of government wouldn't pester them.

"Do you know what they say?"

"Yeah and I just summed it up. However, we do not know if it's a fluke. It could possibly be a way to get our attention."

"I doubt it." Stated a Fallen councilor of the House of Kings. "When someone is in danger, one must realize that they would find other ways to gain our attention." One of the human councilors began to make a vote.

"All those who wish to investigate this with the Confederacy navy raise your hand." A large portion of the council wished to send a fleet. "Then it is settled. The majority vote wins. The 4th Drone fleet, the 3rd and the 6th fleet of humanity shall travel to the last location of the Volga station." The Fallen council spoke.

"As members of the confederacy, the houses that will send their fleets shall be the Devils and the Kings." All eyes turned toward the Eldar councilors. The old, weary Eldar female began to speak.

"The wraithship, _Tears of Lilieth_, shall join the in the investigation." The human councilor began to adjourn the meeting as the leaders began to oversee the fleets deploy their massive ships of war that have been waiting to be used.

On the wraithship, Farseer Taldeer began to organize the Eldar to prepare for war. The human ships began to prepare for naval combat, as for the Fallen. They were ready to assist the race that killed off the Cryptids. Drone fleets, happened to join them with their drones waiting to be deployed from the drone command centers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Fleet<strong>

General Desolas was enraged by the fact that these creatures were putting quite the resistance to his fleet. Not only that, his fleet had dropped to 85%. He hated to hear reports of stiff resistance coming from the ground troops below. Whoever these creatures were, they were going to suffer since they took so many lives of the Turian race. Then an ensign grabbed his attention. "General! We have reports of unknown ships entering."

"Put it on display and someone tell the admiral of this damn fleet to prepare for a counter-assault."

"Yes sir." The ships came in only to reveal the size of a fleet entering the battle.

"Tell the admiral to do his duty for the Hierarchy. It is going to take some time to end this conflict."

. . .

The human ships had quickly opened fired as soon as they entered the space. Carriers deployed 26E Eagles, fighters based on the designs of the F-18 Superhornet.

The drones began to screen in for the fighters as the shells of the warships went into the enemy ships. The drones were quickly deploying their ordnance onto the unknown ships as the fighters began to fire AP missiles into the hulls of the mass effect ships. However, the shields would become a problem in taking out the engines. The Turian fleet returned fire with a high rate of fire. Only to test the shield capabilities of the human ships. A fraction of the drones began to fly towards the planet followed by Fallen transport ships and Eldar dropships. The humans deployed transport ships in low orbit, only to deploy Marines, mechanized forces, and the elite troops. The Ghosts.

. . .

Gideon was happy to be deployed in the drop pods. He had a knack for using crazy methods of transports to enter the surface. This happen to be one of them. When the pod had landed into the planet, he unhooked himself as marines began to assist each other in the pods. Then the marine kicked the door open to find himself a hostile alien having a look. He fired his AE4 to see the alien's face get fried off. "Alright you buggers, let's kick some ass."

"Oorah!" Replied the Marines as they began to see Fallen squad of three join Gideon's squad. Seeing these four-armed aliens with guns in one set of arms and blades in their second set made him feel very comfortable. Especially when the city is turning into ruins. They found themselves on a highway and saw that they would have to climb their way out, but that quickly changed when Gideon saw Eldar jetbikes fly overhead to bring down a nearby shuttle.

"Damn, those pointy eared bastards know how to fly those damn things." He commented. They began to go up an unblocked ramp to enter the makeshift command post. Gideon entered the tent to grab the attention of a captain ordering his men.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Me and my men are from 8th Company. We lost our way when we landed."

"Yeah, companies are getting mixed up at this point, but you can join us."

"What do you need of us?"

"We got reports of ET assaulting the remnant militia of the Volga. Right now, they say that they could use some assistance. However, my men are trying to hold the line for the Hydra launchers. If you can, meet up with militia and help those boys out. I could use a relief force right now."

"Got it. Is there going to be any support for us?"

"I got reports of Fallen Devil Walkers raising hell nearby. I'll try to get them over to assist you if they can get there in time." The captain grabbed a Storm PSR, that was laying next to his table, and gave it to the sergeant. "Here, use this. You're going through a heavily urban area. It's in case you meet with some fucking snipers." Gideon placed the sniper rifle on his back and began to walk out of the tent to head towards the destination. Eldar fighter ships began to move into the city, engaging the defenseless alien shuttles coming in and out. He almost felt sorry for the bastards, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>The City-Settlement<strong>

The Titans held their ground as the Turians threw their tanks at them, followed by heavy infantry support. However, the rockets and the cannons were eliminating the targets at ease. The Turians changed their plan of assault. They would cut through the buildings without armor support, but attack the positions that were taking out the Turian bombers.

A squad entered a construction site while they went from one pillar to another. The first person that was almost out of the area had a round strike him down. "By the spirits! Sniper! Someone find him!" The squad had quickly took cover behind the pillars for safety, but another round came. With one exception, it pierced through a pillar. The enemy's technology was a fascinating sight, but since they were at the other ends of the barrels. They were terrified of this enemy. Suddenly, three four-armed aliens jumped from above the squad. They fired some sort of unknown weapon as they quickly pulled out their blades. The squad broke into two, the group that splintered away was fleeing for their lives while the others were dying from the new types of weapons.

When it seemed like they were out of the construction site, three asari-like figures came out. They screamed a wail that made them tremble in fear. The figures charged them with swords and pistols, firing nonstop as the blades cut them through.

The humans began to jump their way towards the position of the Eldar who halted Gideon's group. Gideon landed next to a Fallen knight and confronted the howling banshees. "Who are you?"

"Howling banshees of the Craftworld of Ulthwe." Stated the leader of the Banshees. "We have stumbled upon your escaping enemies."

"Well you guys do have communication devices for a reason."

"Of course, but we didn't have the time." Soon their headpieces received a command from the command post.

"This is Overlord, we have reports that the bastards are falling back. Clear any pockets of resistance and form up at rally point Foxtrot."

"Alright people, we got new orders. Clear the city of these buggers."

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Fleet<strong>

Desolas ordered his men to fall back to the city outskirts in hope that they would be rescued. He heard the admiral that they aliens that they are facing have taken hits from their Mass Accelerators, but the problem was that it didn't seem to affect the enemy ships. "Ensign, get as many shuttles down to the planet's surface. We've got men to pull out."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rally Point Foxtrot<strong>

Gideon and his team walked through the area to see that the rally point was going to be a start of a major push. He saw Titans, hover tanks, Eldar Fire Prisms receiving quick repairs and resupplies. The transports were ready to hold the men, but what stopped them was a high ranking officer standing on an MD. The black man began to grab everyone's attention. "Alright people, we are here to make sure that the enemy doesn't have a way out. We are going to give the enemy everything we got. They wanted this war, we shall be the ones to end it. Before we deploy, the navy will provide drone and air support to make sure that these fuckers don't escape. After that, the armor will head out as we follow them. Whatever happens, keep moving and make sure that aliens stay dead unless ordered otherwise."

The Eldar, Fallen, and the rest of the human forces were content that the enemy wasn't going to get out this time. Soon a Fallen Knight looked to the sky to see the hunter-killer swarms fly towards the enemy positions as drones equipped with a heavy payload of ordnance began to follow. "That's the signal people! Get everyone into their transports!"

Soon everyone began to enter a technical as the tanks began to drive at full speed. Then the gunships began to uncloak themselves while firing their machine guns into the positions. A voice came into Gideon's earpiece as the truck followed a hover tank. "All stations, all stations, be advised. Command is sending in op units within your vicinity. Check your fire!"

"Shit!" Stated Gideon. "I never thought they would throw everything at the enemy." He looked next to him to see a Fallen captain armed with his pulse rifle. "Alright Serpant Killer, let's give these guys a show." The Fallen captain growled with anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>The EVAC Zone<strong>

Turians began to get themselves onto the first shuttles in hope that they would get to their ships in time. As the first squadron of shuttles flew up into the atmosphere, their hope was crushed when a swarm of drones began to ram themselves into the shuttles. Missiles from different kinds of drones were launched as they passed their targets of opportunity. The swarms began to throw themselves at their targets as the vehicles did their best to take the swarm by themselves. Then a tank was destroyed by an ocean of vehicles coming from the direction of the city. Gunships began to fire their rounds in bursts, but they would inflict massive damage onto the infantry. Missiles from the Turians were used; however, they were surprised that their targets deployed flares that broke the lock-ons. They were now at their mercy.

When the drones had 'died' down, the Turian tanks engaged in a deadly battle against their superior armored foe. Shells flew across the closing distance either hitting a tank on a certain module or deflecting off the armor. The Turians had sadly lost that tank fight. More drones came in, but they began to strafe the tanks with bursts of their guns. When it seemed that the drones missed, the Turians saw that their tanks were pierced with shells of unknown compounds. The shuttles began to take fire to a point that the zone turned into a killing field.

The tank wrecks were used as cover as Turians saw transports drop troops onto the battlefield. When it seemed that the enemy would close in for the kill. The Turians that were in cover saw that their enemy had the opportunity to shoot them on sight and end their lives. Then the sky had pods coming their way and the Turians knew that they were at their mercy. When the pods landed, asari-like figures came out with weapons that still used a magazine. However, the commanding officer knew that there was no point in fighting and he did the one action that surprised the rest of the Turians. He laid down his rifle as he confronted the masked aliens wearing black uniforms.

There were six figures coming towards the officer with their weapons aimed at him. The Turian kicked his weapon aside as his men watched. When it seemed that his enemies could have harmed him in the process, the figures lowered their weapons and spoke in their language. "This is Ghost team Hotel 3-8, hostiles are lowering their weapons." One of the Ghosts began to pat down the Turian's body to check for any weapons, when he was cleared. They pointed in the direction of the main force.

"All forces of the Hierarchy, stand down." Those words were heard from a ship up in space.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Fleet<strong>

"All forces of the Hierarchy, stand down." General Desolas was shocked to hear one of his men give up. They were the soldiers of the Hierarchy, Protectors of the Galaxy, and now. They were surrendering to an enemy that not just broke the law, but made a fact that the Turians were not powerful anymore. He heard reports that the navy was taking hits that downed the fleet to thirty percent. Desolas knew that the Hierarchy would look down on him on his failure to uphold the law. Now the Citadel Council will be at the mercy of the aliens.

"Ensign." The ensign came to him. "Inform the admiral to break off the attacks. We are leaving."

"But sir."

"Just do it soldier." Desolas looked down onto a terminal that estimated the losses that the Turians took. The numbers were far more higher than he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

News reports were coming in from all over the Extranet. People were hearing that the Turians had a relay that was open. They found out that there was a race that had opened the relay as the Turians came in to uphold the law. The Hierarchy has made no comment about the situation, but it is said that the aliens had engaged the Turians in both space and planetary combat.

When Councilor Sparatus entered the room, all eyes were aimed at him. Councilor Tevos and Valern would have a very long talk about the situation. "Councilor Sparatus, would you mind telling me what in the name of the Goddess is going on. I just received reports that a fleet that entered the relay had returned, but with less than fifty-percent of the ships it brought with them."

"Tevos, I can explain."

"Then do." Stated Valern. "We must know what had happened at Relay 314."

"I just got the report. It says that a species has broken the law of the Citadel. Since we happen to be the protectors, it was our duty to uphold the law. The Eighth fleet was sent to make contact with the species while it was accompanied by General Desolas Arterius. The fleet was quickly attacked by one of their vessels and the fleet is returning from a response fleet. There are men that are still on that planet as prisoners of war." Tevos rubbed her temples.

"Great, now the Citadel has an alien race that was able to take on the Hierarchy and possibly the rest of the galaxy."

"Councilors, we must prepare for war. These aliens could possibly attack at any moment, we must have fleets ready to strike-" Tevos interrupted Sparatus.

"I'm sorry to say this, but maybe you are just overreacting to the situation. Why should we go to war if they could be reasoned with?"

"Reasoned with? Are you mad? These aliens have broken the law of the Citadel Council and killed Turian soldiers."

"Yet, the Hierarchy has habit of overdoing their duty." Commented Valern. Sparatus was fuming inside his head. Valern grabbed Tevos's attention. "Tevos, what is our plan?"

"Let's see if we can diffuse the situation." Stated Tevos. "Send an embassy team towards the relay. I pray to the goddess that we do not have anything similar to the Rachni Wars."

"Councilor Tevos." Sparatus grabbed her attention. "At least send a security team with them."

"I'll take note of that."

* * *

><p><strong>New Russia<strong>

Gideon began to examine the bodies, they reminded him of the birds that used to live on Earth before the Cryptid war. Then he quickly examined the equipment before he suddenly found a glowing tool-like device that surrounding the alien's arm. He saw the data flowing on the screen and began to speak into the main channels. "Command, I've got some intel here." A voice came into his earpiece.

"This is Overlord, we have a Ghost team coming your way. Get ready."

"Got it." Gideon began to drag the body as he passed a group of unarmed Turians prisoners, who were surrounded by a squad of Fallen Vandals and ASTs.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: In the middle of the revising, I just found out that the Fallen do not have knights in their ranks. Anybody who knows their Destiny Lore, please don't be a pain in the ass for that one. I didn't know at the time.<em>


	4. Chapter 3: History Lesson

_Author's Note: Thank you **NathanHale2** for your review. Here is my reason for thanking you. You actually pointed out a flaw that I should have seen. I'm sorry you had to go through my terrible 'beginnings,' but it seems to be an issue that I am trying to solve._

* * *

><p>History Lesson<p>

**3rd Fleet**

Admiral Price, smoked his cigar as he received news of intel from the surface. "Would someone tell me what's in it?" He asked of the captain in his fleet.

"I don't know admiral, we're still deciphering the data. However, one of the boys in the data rooms told us that we've managed to discover the military arm of a council of aliens." Stated Captain Wallcroft. Price chuckled at the last part of the sentence.

"So we managed to kick the assess of their military arm."

"I wouldn't make that assumption, sir."

"It's good to think about good things, even when you know it's not true."

"Sir?"

"Sorry, I'm just talking to myself. What's the situation on the ground?"

"There is little to no pockets of resistance and we have prisoners of wars in our custody."

"Hopefully those guys will not try anything special."

"Don't worry sir, those prisoners are being watched daily by the Marines."

"Ah, you mean those arrogant bastards."

"Yes, those men." Then he smiled to himself. 'It's good to hear that they took care of the situation.' The captain began to receive reports from scouting vessels that were kept to watch the surrounding area as scientist began to look through the wreckage of what remained of the alien fleet.

"Sir, scouting vessels have detected an unknown ships coming from the unknown object."

"Put it on display." Soon Wallcroft was replaced by a display of a ship as the systems recognized the small ship in the distance. "Someone get me a closer look at it." Soon the display began to take a closer scan onto the ship. "These don't look like the ships we fought." Price said to himself.

"Sir, unknown ships are hailing us. What are your orders?"

"Patch it through. I want to see what these aliens look like." Soon the display of the ship disappeared and was replaced once more by a display of a new group of aliens. There were a few bird-like aliens that he has seen from the combat footage on New Russia. Then there were these blue humans with tentacles as hair. Then there were frog-like creatures standing alongside with them. "Hmm. So this is the council of aliens that you are talking about." He gestured his sentence towards Wallcroft. There was a blue alien that was ahead of the rest of the aliens as she raised a picture showing a ship with another ship being close together then she pointed to her mouth as she opened her mouth speaking.

To most people, they would understand. However to Admiral Price, he'd been in first contacts with the Fallen and the Cabal to understand what they meant. He gave a nod, accepting their request.

"Wallcroft, prep a small ship over to theirs. They want to talk."

"Sir, I are you sure?"

"Don't worry captain. If the situation goes bad. You have permission to shoot the ship on my orders. If you are bold enough. Send a Ghost team to rescue me."

"With all due respect sir, you are crazy."

"Cross your fingers, maybe that will help."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Shuttle<strong>

Admiral Price was sitting in his seat as he pulled out his pocket watch to see how much time he spent in the shuttle. "Ten minutes, not bad. They could be faster." He said to himself. With him was a squad twelve Marines, all armed with exosuits, IMRs, and Tac-19s. Soon the admiral heard the shuttle latch onto the alien ship as he stood up in his white navy uniform. "Alright Marines, let's see what these aliens want." They quietly made their oorah as the doors of the shuttle had opened. The Marines came out first with their weapons lowered, but in their hands. Then Price came out to see three of the blue alien women confront him. Two of them seemed to be heavily equipped. However, Price knew that deceit was very unforgiving to those that do not pay attention.

The woman in front of the group came forward as her eyes turned black. The Marines tensed up before Price made hand gestures to not do anything rash. Suddenly, he felt his mind be touched by a voice. "Embrace Eternity." For a short moment the admiral was unconscious, but his mind felt that there was another. Then the memories of him as a child, feeling the first times of the 'freezer,' and the time he confronted a Russian Admiral named Nikolai. He returned back to reality as a Marine came to see him.

"Sir are you alright."

"What in god's name did she just do to me?" Price demanded from the alien figures. Suddenly the alien spoke.

"I was attempting a way to communicate to your species." She said, surprising the Marines as well as the admiral. "Let me introduce myself. I am Matriarch Benezia, the ambassador from the Asari Republics, one of the few races on the Citadel Council. I am here to prevent any conflict from escalating towards our Turian friends."

"Well ambassador, I'm not the person you should be speaking to. However, the Confederacy will have their ambassadors to speak."

"Thank you for seeking to reason."

"You should also thank me for not ordering the kill on sight on your allies on sight when they became prisoners."

"May I know who you are?"

"I am Admiral Price of the 3rd Fleet of Humanity."

"Well Admiral, I want my allies to see how the Turian soldiers are being handled on your homeworld."

"Homeworld?"

"This is not your homeworld?"

"New Russia, no. It's a colony for our race. Well it's a planet that was given to us by our allies."

"Allies?" This shocked the ambassador. "Why would they do that?"

"Although they are nomads, they gifted this place to us as a sign of good friendship."

"What did you do to gain their friendship?"

"Killed off their enemy." Soon he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "It's time that I take my leave." The admiral turned his back from the asari as the Marines followed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

All the councilors were in their meeting room as Ambassador Benezia appeared on their display. "Councilors, I bring news."

"What is it?" Asked Tevos.

"I have made contact with the new species, but I believe we may encounter more than one."

"What do you mean?"

"There are ships that do not resemble to a few others. It is possible that we may have stumbled on an alliance of species."

"Interesting..." Commented Valern. "What did you learn from them?"

"That planet that the Turian fleet has mistaken for their homeworld, it's actually a colony. A colony gifted by their allies in good faith."

"Why did they give them this colony? One wouldn't give an entire planet for no apparent reason."

"Their admiral told me that they've wiped out their enemy. It suggests that they may have killed off a species."

"Barbaric." Commented Sparatus. "Killing off a species is not a way to live in the galaxy. Whatever this race is they must know that we condone such actions."

"Sparatus, I wouldn't make any assumptions." Replied Tevos. Then she paid her attention towards the Ambassador. "So what do they say?"

"They are preparing their ambassadors to come to the citadel."

"Or their fleets..." Muttered Sparatus before he received a glare from Tevos.

"What was the size of their fleets?" Questioned Valern.

"They were at least five times the size of my vessel. I do not know much." Stated Benezia.

"Thank you for telling us about them. Once they come with the ambassadors, you must lead them to the citadel."

"Of course, councilor." Soon the display was replaced by a black screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Relay 314<strong>

The ambassador's ship waited on the other side of the relay to see the size of the Confederate Fleets exit the path. "Another day in the office." Price said to himself as they went from relay-to-relay to find this Citadel of theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Due to the heavy reports on the Extranet, all the civilians were at the docks as C-Sec kept them back. Then the ambassador's ship had arrived while it was followed by the fleets of the Confederacy. Soon the sheer size of the ships had surprised everyone. Then the shuttles and transports began to land on one dock. The first among them, was the Fallen.

Their transports flew above the dock as the Fallen Vandals and Knights began to 'popp' out of their transports landing on their feet. The civilians that were there were shocked to see that they used swords and capes, but what caught them off-guard was their four arms. The Fallen shuttles landed to have them make their formation to someone important. When the shuttle had opened, a scribe came out as they all went on their knees in respect for a servant that works with all houses. The scribe waited for their allies to arrive.

Soon an Eldar jetbike flew close to the ground to drop off a bonesinger, who began to 'summon' a webway. Her music had a soothing sound before the webway gate was finished. Surprised at the technology, the civilians wanted a closer look. However, Farseer Taldeer walked out of the webway as she was followed by a squad of Dark Reapers. Then it was the humans turn for their show.

A transport shuttle flew above the dock with it's ramp open. Dozens of Marines jumped out as the civilians were scared of what may have become of them, due to the height of their dropship. Suddenly, they deployed their landing assist of their exosuits and began to land safely to the ground while the camera crews were happy that they caught that moment. When the dropship landed, four ASTs walked out with their gatling barrels sheathed away as the human ambassador stood between them.

A Turian C-Sec officer came up to them as they joined together to meet them. "Ambassadors, please follow me." As the Confederate ambassadors walked from one street to another, the news began to speculate what these other species were.

* * *

><p><strong>The Praesidium<strong>

The ambassadors arrived at the seat of the council to see the three major councilors stand on a tall pedestal. "Welcome to the Citadel Council, ambassadors." Greeted Tevos. "Why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Councilor Tevos, the two next to me is Councilor Sparatus and Councilor Valern." Farseer Taldeer spoke up.

"I am Farseer Taldeer, leader of Craftworld Ulthwe." The Fallen scribe spoke.

"I am Scribe Riksis, I speak for all of the Houses of the Fallen." Then the human ambassador spoke.

"I am Ambassador Vasili Ivanovich Koslov, but you could call me Ambassador Koslov." The council was surprised at how long his name was. His accent reminded them of the Quarians that were banished from the council. Tevos smiled at everyone.

"It is good to see that we could introduce ourselves. Now let's begin the meeting. There has been a report that the relay was opened by you." The Farseer and the Scribe looked at the Russian.

"Yes we did, but that was for research purposes only."

"You people must realize that you cannot open a dormant relay, it is illegal." Stated Sparatus.

"Illegal?" Questioned Vasili. "We didn't even know that there was a law pertaining to those damn things."

"That is not an excuse your race must know that opening a relay could lead to threats that cannot be stopped."

"Such as you." His remark caught the council by surprise. "We would have followed that law of yours, if you didn't attack the Volga station."

"Attack your station? Your race fired upon our ships when we entered."

"Ships? That station is not even capable of using anti-ship weaponry." This raised a questioned from Valern.

"What can you tell us about your station?"

"It's far older than our newer versions. It was converted into a colony station that would hold our people in until we found a planet to settle on."

"Why would you have such stations? Don't you have ships capable of holding people."

"Our race only knew how to build stations at the time. We learned space travel real quick when we needed a navy."

"Interesting..." Then Sparatus spoke.

"Ambassador, I wouldn't speak to a race that finds the advantages when killing a species off."

"Killing a species off? What are you talking about? We have never tried to kill a species off ." Stated Vasili.

"Then explain to me, why Ambassador Benezia spoke about your species getting that planet from your allies after you killed off a race." The Russian thought about that.

"Oh that." They could hear the dark tone in his voice. "That was the time when humanity was forced to do what was necessary at that time."

"You no longer feel innocent of your race's actions."

"Yes, we killed them. We only cared for our race to live on."

"What happened?" Asked Tevos.

"During the conflict between the United States of America and the Federation, both sides stumbled upon an enemy that was sleeping within our homeworld. An enemy that would change us forever." The way he portrayed the story was surprisingly good. Not even Sparatus's stubbornness could stop him from resisting the story. "We didn't know what they were at the time. At first, we thought it was extra-terrestrials that came to invade our planet. However, they attacked from below the surface. They killed both the forces of the Federation and the U.S. At that time, we were concentrated on our conflicts, but the situation had escalated." He paused for a moment. "We found more of them, in other parts of the world, sleeping like ones that we discovered. I don't know the details of it, but it was said that the rest of humanity would soon learn about it after the events in a place called Colorado. We were skeptical at first, but more were awakened from their slumber forcing our species to fight under one alliance. Our enemy was named, the Cryptids."

The way he said that name had caused shivers down their spines.

"At first, it was going well. Then lost-after-lost, we were pushed back and more were being awakened. Outnumbered, underpowered, and out maneuvered. We resorted to a weapon called the Medusa."

"What is it?"

"A weapon that would kill all the Cryptids, but destroy our own world as well." He paused once more. "We were about to plan an evacuation on Earth, but the Cryptids had awakened their tactical leaders to attack us and that happened before our race could even initiate the plan. Time was no longer on our side, instead it had abandoned us to the point that only less than 1% of our species would survive."

That piece of information surprised all the councilors.

"As humanity left it's home, those that were left behind had made their final stand to get us out in space. Then they would activate the Medusa, killing our enemy. As well as our world. We got ourselves onto our former military stations and began to leave out home. If you wanted to see it, you would only see debris of what's left of it." Then Sparatus clapped his hands.

"What an impressive story, but what makes you think you can say that and not prove that you have evidence to support this story of yours."

"Sparatus-" Tevos was about to object, but Vasili spoke.

"We have recordings of Earth's last moments." Then he pulled out a recording device and played it.

_"This is Echo 2-9, I say again. This is Echo 2-9, call off your shooters, we're done here. They're somewhere in the treeline, but they're everywhere. We'll hold them off, but you better get your asses out by the time we are dead." _Then they heard him panting on the recording._ "If my family is on there, tell them I love them." _A moment of static could be heard._ "Shit, they're here. Alright Rangers of the 75th, give them hell!"_ The council could hear gunfire in the background as they heard the screams and screeches of the Cryptids. Then they heard the soldiers scream to death from the fatal attacks before the recording ended with a few more words. _"Come and get me, motherfuckers!"_ Then an explosion was heard as there was only silence with a few occasional bumps here and there.

"I'm sorry that your race had to go through that ordeal." Stated Tevos.

"Don't worry. To some of our people, our planet was holding us back. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Cryptid invasion." The council stood there shocked at his statement, they were talking to a homeless species trying to survive. To Tevos and Valern, they would have to send a SPECTRE to investigate and find evidence of what the Turians were doing during the events that happened at Relay 314.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I was supposed to make this chapter longer, but right now, I'm a bit lazy. So please forgive me on that part.<em>


	5. Chapter 4: Negotiations

_Author's Note: **Aline1**, those guys were not the Necrons. They were the Hive from Destiny. The reason why I describe them as zombie-like creatures is the fact that they do look like zombie-like creatures. With one exception, they are not inside of skeleton body. So please forgive me if I had confused you with the Necrons. Also, I got a scene from a movie called 'Thirteen Days.' I happen to make something similar._

* * *

><p>Negotiations<p>

**The Presidium**

When the council learned that the humans and the Eldar had agreed to help each other to ensure their survival, they were surprised to know how well the humans had adapted to the situation. When they learned that the Fallen were once the slaves of the Cryptids, they were shocked to hear that this Confederacy has gone to war against another enemy. The hive. When Ambassador Vasili showed them their undead look, they were afraid of the talons and those who carried swords. Although they seemed like they were primitive. The recordings of them had displayed that this race was somewhat advanced. "Ambassador, as much as I wish to learn more about your race. I would like to know the technology your race is using?" Asked Valern.

"I cannot tell you, because it is above my paygrade and not only that. If I tell someone about the technology that humanity is using, then it is what some consider treason." Replied Ambassador Vasili. "And it usually leads into a firing squad."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say I don't know why it's considered treason, but it's not worth a bullet in my head." His statement raised a few eyerbrows. "However, there is an element that only we know more about." Then the council stood up to learn about this new element. "We call it Element 115. Little is known about, but it's capable of unleashing massive power for our stations. Although they are rare to find, but the power last long."

"Interesting."

"As for military, I believe that you must comply to our Treaty of Farixen. You must learn that we do this for the sake of the rest of the galaxy." Stated Sparatus.

"Why should we follow your treaty?" Demanded Vasili.

"The treaty restricts a species ability to wage a war, but have peace. Anyone who dares not to follow this treaty is not allowed into the Citadel Council and is recognized as a threat to the galaxy."

"With all due respect, councilor." Stated Taldeer. "What makes you think that we shall follow this treaty of yours. Isn't it our choice not to be part of the Council." Then Tevos spoke up.

"Well, we have never had a group of species deny the opening into the council." Vasili spoke.

"Then we shall be the first. Since I directly speak from the Council of the Confederacy, it is not in our best interests to be part of the Council."

"But if your species does, it will have access to large amounts of Element Zero and you will be part of the galactic community."

"It's nice, but we can take our chances."

"Why would you refuse such position?" Vasili glanced at the other ambassadors before he returned his attention towards the council.

"Unlike the Eldar and the Fallen, us humans have experience with something similar to this."

"Do tell."

"Back on our homeworld in the aftermath of the Second World War, we had created a peace council called the United Nations."

"Why is that relevant?"

"It never worked." He said with a chuckled. Taldeer and Riksis looked at him.

"Are you suggesting that the Citadel Council is no better than your United Nations?"

"Basically. We also didn't like the United Nations is the fact that it never helped people out. Your Council is no different."

"How dare you accuse us of being such?" Demanded Sparatus.

"From the information of your codex, our deciphering teams were able to learn from it. The Genophage and the expulsion of the Quarians. This Council did a terrible job."

"How? The Krogan Rebellions needed to be quelled and we needed a weapon to stop their numbers from increasing."

"Yet, you use bioweapons to prove that you are a Council of peace." That statement had made them speechless. "Then you kicked the Quarians out like a bunch of animals."

"We did not. We expelled them from any seat in the council because they broke the law of building AIs."

"What is wrong with building AIs?"

"When they become sentient, they will kill anything that is organic." Soon the Russian laughed so loud that he grabbed their attention. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're looking at a race that utilizes drones and AIs." This shocked the council. "We're not the only ones. The Fallen have happen to have AIs."

"You must know that the creation of AIs is illegal."

"Well fuck you that we know how to handle them." Sparatus was holding his anger in while he received that remark from the ambassador. "I think we spoken long enough to learn more of another."

"What about the Eldar?" Asked Tevos. "I have only heard of you mention them from time-to-time. Same with the Fallen."

"I'll let the other ambassadors take care of this one." Taldeer spoke.

"The Eldar race is a strict society of paths where one must restrict themselves of their pleasure. However, due to the human's presence we must remind ourselves that we cannot place such beliefs on others." Then Riksis spoke.

"We, the Fallen are a nomadic race. We do not have any established settlements. However, we will not have anyone trespass into our territory unless they are ambassadors or merchants."

"How large is your territory?" Asked Valern.

"Our space is practically their space." Replied Ambassador Vasili. "It's very large." He said as he checked his watch. "I'm going to get to the point, the Turians will pay for reparations on attacking our space unlawfully."

"This is an outrage!" Objected Sparatus. "The Hierarchy will not stand for this. How did we unlawfully attack you?"

"Although you could have informed us about the relays, your species has resorted to attack a defenseless station that had more civilians than military personnel." Then he nodded at the other ambassadors. Then they began to leave the presidium as he spoke. "I'm giving your council time to think it over, but it's limited. Cause in 72 hours, we go to war." Then the ambassadors left the presidium.

When C-Sec had informed the councilors that they had already left, Councilor Sparatus spoke. "These humans, don't deserve to even threaten us." Then Councilor Valern and Tevos looked at him. "What?"

"From what we learned, the fact that the Hierarchy attacked a homeless species trying to survive would not sound well to the public." Stated Tevos. "The media is going to have a field day with this."

"Tevos, with all due respect they broke the law."

"And the Hierarchy believed that attacking a station full of civilians can justify that they were upholding Citadel law. I'm sorry Sparatus, but we can't risk war."

"We outnumber these humans."

"We're on equal with power and they also Turian prisoners. We also don't know about their numbers and their technology."

"STG also reports that the possibility of this Confederacy having superiority in space and ground combat will bring a damaging effect." Stated Valern. "With our hands tied up in the Terminus Systems, we cannot risk war. If the Hierarchy resorts to such actions, we will withdraw our support to the Hierarchy." Seeing that Sparatus was overrun by these facts. He was forced to face the truth.

"Let me speak to the Primarch. He will not like these events."

* * *

><p><strong>Confederacy Space<strong>

The Confederacy and their main battlegroups were ready at the relay as the ambassador's protection fleets were beginning their talks. Among the battlegroups was the recently constructed hybrid of a carrier and a dreadnought. When the ship was fully constructed it was named, CNS Iwo Jima. The ship was thought to only end up in blueprints, but someone dared to construct and be the first to prove others wrong. Unlike the other ships of the Confederacy (I'm not going into technicalities) it is equipped with armored skirts. Although people were skeptical about giving a ship a kind of defense that's meant for tanks, tests showed that once the shields were down, it would be the one to take the punishment. The skirts were made of an alloy that only the Cabals on Mars knew of. Since this ship was capable of taking punishment and deploying a massive amount of fighters and bombers. It's the first ship that has AI gun turrets along with multiple high velocity guns of smaller guns. The whole ship was built around it's main forward gun. Although it was slow at reloading, it's power could provide orbital support for ground forces. "This is Captain Price of the 2nd Battlegroup, I hope all of you have had a long rest on Mars."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know it's short, but I just wanted to leave this ending here.<em>


	6. Chapter 5: Anti-Social

_Author's Note: **Eye of Sauron**, I'm sorry, but the Awoken are not going to be in the story since they are basically Blue humans. I also don't see the point in bringing them out since they might complicate the story in a bad way, but that is just my opinion._

* * *

><p>Anti-Social<p>

**Palaven**

Primarch Fedorian received a report from Councilor Sparatus and was told that the other races would refuse to join them if war was the decision of the Turians. He sighed behind his desk before he activated his omni-tool to reply to his message. "Those hardliners are going to be a pain later on." He said to himself as he typed the message.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

Councilor Sparatus began to check his messages, only to find that the Primarch has made a decision to pay for reparations. The Turian stood up from his seat to walk into a room to meet the gaze of both Valern and Tevos. "Councilor's I bring news from the Hierarchy."

"Speak." Stated Tevos.

"The Hierarchy shall pay for reparations."

"Good, the galaxy can finally be back at peace."

* * *

><p><strong>The Presidium<strong>

The Confederate Ambassadors had been called by the council just as the council had twenty-four hours left in their decision. Ambassador Koslov, Farseer Taldeer, and Scribe Riksis had arrived. Then the Russian spoke. "I take that your council has made decision?"

"Yes, the Hierarchy is willing to pay for reparations as long as you return their prisoners back to their people." Replied Tevos. Then the Russian had straightened out his body posture and smiled at Sparatus.

"I am very happy that we had settled this like civilized people, but before we leave, I must tell you of what we desire."

"What would that be?"

"The Council of the Confederacy has stated that both sides shall create a non-aggression agreement."

"That would be fine."

"We also wish to be left alone. No one from your space is allowed to go into ours and we shall not go into yours."

"Why would your leaders make such decisions?"

"Although we have some power with us, we just want a time of peace to ourselves where we don't have to worry about getting killed by another race."

"It is understandable."

"However, we are willing to trade."

"What kind of 'goods' does your race have that we do not have?" Ambassador Koslov grinned.

"We have an element called 115."

"Is it some kind of element similar to element zero?"

"No, it is far different."

"What does it do?"

"Other than lead to 'odd' technologies, it has a high amount of energy that can last for a long duration."

"Really? Do you have anything else that you can offer?"

"Such as your military weapons." Suggested Sparatus.

"What are you talking about Sparatus?"

"From the information I have learned from General Desolas, his forces encountered some soldiers capable of firing energy weapons and others capable of 'boosting' onto areas that were considered impossible for a normal soldier to perform."

"Ah yes, our lasers and our exo-suits." Stated Koslov. "It's quite a marvelous piece of equipment, but that is all I can say about it."

"Your species has infantry held lasers?" Questioned Valern.

"Yes, it's a recently made model for our forces."

"Impossible, how did your race become capable of creating such energy weapons?"

"A time-traveling mad scientist, who became a Nazi just for the benefits, and has a knack for killing undead creatures."

"Time-travel?" Questioned Sparatus. "You must be joking."

"Without that man, Element 115 wouldn't even exist to us." The Turian councilor folded his arms as Tevos continued on.

"So what about them becoming part of the trade?"

"No, that is not going to happen."

"Surely you could share your technology with the rest of us."

"I told you, it's not happening."

"Then what else could you put in your trade agreement?"

"A large data of species that we have encountered." Then Valern's eyes were wide open.

"You're suggesting research data?" Questioned the Salarian.

"Yes, is it interesting?"

"Yes, the scientific community would be happy in knowing what these species are."

"If you want to have more, we could supply you 'samples' if you wish to learn more." Then Koslov turned his attention towards Tevos. "Is that good enough for trade?"

"Yes, I believe the Citadel Races would be happy to see a set of races have knowledge among themselves." Then she turned to see the other councilors. "This meeting is dismissed."

When the three ambassadors had left the Presidium, they were returning to their ships as they passed a group of four-eyed delegates that stared at them. However, Riksis's four arms had made them stare at him with a strange look as the Fallen ambassador kept an eye on them before they left. Then Farseer Taldeer spoke. "I sense danger from those four-eyed fools." This grabbed the Ambassador Koslov's attention.

"We're going to meet them in the future, are we?"

"I feel as if it was so. However, I suggest that we return to the council to warn them about their coming."

"Looks like we got ourselves plenty of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Battlegroup<strong>

Captain Price was awaiting the order from high command to attack, but his impatience was telling him to disobey the waiting and go ahead. However, an ensign had came to meet him. "Sir, I bring news from the top."

"What is it?"

"They told you to stand down and assist in releasing the prisoners."

"Tell them that I will get it done."

"Yes sir."

"About time I got my answer." Soon the captain pulled out the cigar as he was walking towards his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

News networks began to ask their way to get an interview with the Humans, Eldar, or the Fallen. However, the ASTs had told them to back off as the embassy of the Confederacy was established. The news had also began to speculate on the culture and the possibility of inter-species relations, but those were speculations.

When the embassy was ready to be occupied, the three races had decided to make a show out of it. The scribes and the vandals of the Fallen, began to walk proudly into the building as the elegance of the Eldar had made the civilians on the Citadel watch in awe. Then it was humanity's turn, but this time they decided to send in the marines.

Five platoons of Marines began to march in the streets with their gear on, as they silently came towards the embassy. However, their footsteps had the sounds of determined, hard, disciplined men that could take on the Turian Marines. (Imagine the marines from COD: Advanced Warfare) When they were at the front, they stopped for a moment before a captain spoke. "Left-face!" They turned to their left in unison as the news recorded that whole scene for the rest of the Citadel to watch.

While the civilians were clapping for the discipline of those soldiers as the Ghosts began to make their debut with their deathly masks. They were equipped with the newest model of the exo-suit as the cameras got a closer look at their masks. To the people that were recording it, they were happy that they could get a look at them, for they would not show themselves like that unless it was time of war.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Man, I really hate the fact that I didn't get to my standard set of pages. Oh well, I guess I feel happy that I finished it anyways.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

A skeleton was sleeping in it's chambers until it heard a buzzing sound shake the foundation of the chambers. Then the skeleton had glowed a dark color of green as it's body began to light up. Then it grabbed it's weapon before it could do anything else. "Must...inform...master..." Stated the shell of the former Necrontyr. "The Reapers...are here..."


End file.
